Orange Beauty
by Persistence
Summary: He doesn't have his name or number, but Grimmjow knows that the orange-haired beauty who took his breath away is somewhere in town and he won't stop until he has him! Yaoi: GrimIchi
1. Orange Beauty

This was originally an idea I had for a one/two shot, but the plot became too long to put in my one-shot collection so it's going to be a mini-story.

Special thanks to the wonderful Panruru for betaing this chapter!

Warnings: foul language, reference to sexual situations that may not be suitable for younger readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to Kubo.

* * *

**Jenny, I got your number,**

**I need to make you mine.**

**Jenny, don't change your number,**

**8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)**

**8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)**

**_867-5309 Jenny_ Tommy Tutone**

* * *

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

SMASH

A fist slammed into the radio alarm clock. The man lying on the bed next to it cracked open one blue eye and stared at the time. 6:58 AM. He groaned and rolled onto his side, reluctant to leave the warmth of his comfortable bed. A few more minutes couldn't hurt, right? He shut his eyes once more and was just drifting back to sleep when his phone started vibrating. He groaned and grabbed it off the nightstand to irritably flip it open.

"What?" he growled.

"Yo Grimmjow, ya better get down here soon! The boss is already here and waiting to write people up if they're late!" warned the man on the other end in a voice entirely too loud for so early an hour. Grimmjow cursed and heard the caller hang up.

"Fucking son of a bitch," he hissed as he threw his phone to the end of the bed and sat up to stretch. Why his boss always scheduled him to work Saturday mornings he'd never know. He had a suspicion that his boss hated him and was looking for any reason to get rid of him. The bastard had already written him up three times for minor mistakes he'd made at the shop and for clocking in a minute late. He probably knew that the blue-haired man always went out on Friday nights and came home around three, sometimes four in the morning. It wouldn't surprise him if his friend had squealed on him either, the little kiss ass.

At last, he reluctantly swung his legs over the side of the bed. The carpet felt rough under his feet, and the morning air quickly chilled the skin not covered by his blue and white striped boxers. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, already knowing it was going to be a bad day.

He turned on the water in the shower and waited until it was lukewarm before lifting the lid on the toilet and dropping his boxers to take a piss. He yawned and felt his eyes slip shut without his permission, then had to shake his head vigorously to stay awake.

_Must have been some night,_ he thought to himself, giving his penis one last shake before flushing the toilet, stepping into the shower, and pulling the curtain closed. He just stood there for a moment, letting the water drench his hair and run down his muscular chest. At least he was starting to feel a little more awake now.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes, picked up the washrag, and was about to grab the soap when he noticed something written on his hand in black. He paused to frown down at it. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up with a name and number written somewhere on his body or clothes, but he generally discarded them. This one didn't look to be any different, so he grabbed the soap and scrubbed at his hand for a few moments before rubbing soap into the rag and washing up. The ink wasn't entirely gone, but it would most likely wear off later in the day.

Once he'd lathered up his body with soap, he grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on his hand. When he looked at the bright orange lotion he felt an odd sense of déjà vu, but he shook off the feeling as quickly as it'd come. He needed to get to work before his boss wrote him up again and thought of a reason to fire him. He rubbed the shampoo into his hair and shifted his thoughts to the previous night, trying to remember what had happened.

**9 Hours Ago**

Grimmjow glared down at his shot glass as he sat alone at the bar. His friend Nnoitra had told him that a new dance club had opened up and was going to be the number one place to hang out in town. It had sounded like a good idea at the time so he'd allowed him to drag him there along with his other friends, Ulquiorra and Stark, only to discover that the place was a total glitter fest. Pink streamers hanging from the ceiling. A disco ball above the sparkling purple dance floor that sent purple and pink lights every which way. Even the fucking men's room was like that, and there was no way he was going to piss in a pink urinal!

Once they had gotten there he'd discovered the real reason they'd been dragged there: Nnoitra's boyfriend of four months was working there and could get them in for free. Now the two were making out against the wall by the bathrooms. He'd rather have stayed home and drunk himself to sleep.

_The place is filled with babes; if you come, you'll totally score._ Grimmjow snorted as he remembered the line Nnoitra had used to get him to come. The idea had been very tempting since he hadn't dated anyone since he'd broken up with his boyfriend three months ago, and it had been at least three and a half months since the last time he got laid.

_More like six months, _he thought scornfully as he thought of his last boyfriend. The guy would always just lay there and take it in the ass. No noises of pleasure or any other indications that he liked it. The sex wasn't the only thing that was bad about their relationship either; his boyfriend had been really standoffish around his friends and often commented on how his clothes looked like they'd been picked up at a flea market. That was one relationship he didn't miss.

He glanced around at the people in the club, not seeing a normal one in the bunch. Most seemed like they'd just escaped from a psych ward with the way they were dancing around and laughing like hyenas. He turned his attention towards his friends and saw that Nnoitra was still shoving his tongue down his boyfriend's throat, Ulquiorra was sitting at a table talking with a girl who worked at one of the other shops his boss owned, and Stark, as usual, was sound asleep.

"Give me another," Grimmjow ordered the bartender, sliding his glass over. Even the bar here was on the sissy side, serving nothing but drinks that had the work "fruit" in them. He wanted something that'd knock him out quickly to make the night go by faster, but unfortunately he'd had to settle for a Fruit Knockout.

He rested his cheek against the palm of one hand and tapped the counter with the other. This was a complete waste of a Friday night, and he swore that once they left he was going to kick Nnoitra's ass for even suggesting this place.

"You too?" A stranger sat down next to him and waved his hand towards the bartender. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and hoped the man would go away, not wishing to associate with any of the nut jobs in this place. "So how many times have you been dragged to this dump?" the stranger asked, and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. At least this person seemed to have some common sense. He turned his head to the side, and that was when his jaw almost hit the counter.

The stranger sitting next to him was GORGEOUS! No, that wasn't a good enough word to describe him. He was a beauty amongst beauties! He had soft orange hair that was unkempt but sexy. It came nearly to his shoulders in the back but was shorter in the front, bright locks falling over the warmest brown eyes Grimmjow had ever seen. They radiated calm and relaxation, yet there was a fire that burned in them that said 'don't-fuck-with-me!' His skin was lightly tanned and smooth everywhere Grimmjow could see without a single sign of scarring or wrinkles. Then there were those full pink lips that were curved into a small smile. Grimmjow licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to devour the beauty next to him.

"You okay?" beauty asked him, waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked, realizing he had been so distracted staring at the other that he hadn't heard a word he'd said.

"Huh? Oh, uh, this is the first time," Grimmjow finally replied, and scooted his chair closer. "One of my friends dragged me here so he could make out with his boyfriend," he continued, noticing that the drink he had ordered was sitting in front of him. He pushed it to the side since he had found something far more appealing. "What about you? Ya come here often?" he asked his beauty.

"This is the second time I've been roped into coming. One of my friends threatened to smash my balls if I didn't take our other friend." Beauty sighed and looked past him as if searching for someone. He watched those brown eyes scan the crowd and couldn't help but move closer until their legs brushed. He knew that if he moved too fast he would scare him off, but it was hard to resist. He had to make him his!

"Oh god." Grimmjow tilted his head to the side when his beauty's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he smacked a hand over his eyes. At first Grimmjow thought he had been the cause of the flush (which made beauty look even more fuckable than before), but then he pointed towards the crowd. "Those are my friends." He pointed at a redhead, a brunette, and a black-haired boy dancing with a short black-haired girl and another with long orange hair (beauty's hair looked better though, in his opinion.)

"Oh sorry, I forgot, my name is Ic?i?o Ku?os?i," his beauty finally introduced himself. He shook his hand, bringing a smirk to Grimmjow's lips. He'd remember that name for the rest of his life.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He took his beauty's soft hand and found he didn't want to let go. "So, how old are you?" he asked, deciding he'd better start up a conversation before his beauty got bored. The last thing he wanted was for him to get up and leave. Unless he was leaving to go back to Grimmjow's place, of course; he wouldn't mind that one bit. He was sure he could keep him entertained for the night.

"Twenty-two, you?" beauty replied. He took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. Grimmjow watched as those brown eyes flicked from his face down his body before returning to his eyes once more. He inwardly smirked. His beauty liked what he saw, did he?

"Twenty-three," Grimmjow replied, then started shifting the conversation to his orange-haired beauty. He asked him about school, work, his home life, friends, and pretty much everything he could think of in an attempt to find out more about the lovely creature sitting next to him.

"And then there's my father." His beauty scowled, which looked so cute Grimmjow could hardly sit still. It wasn't a word that he liked to use most of the time, but it fit his beauty perfectly. "The crazy bastard attacks me every fucking chance he gets. No matter how many times I beat him down, he never stops! He doesn't do it with my sisters or my brother. The only explanation he's ever given me is that he's trying to toughen me up so I can defend myself again the horny suitors that will apparently be after my ass. What kind of father talks that way?" Beauty huffed and leaned back against the counter.

_Who wouldn't be after his ass?_ Grimmjow thought privately. He wondered if his beauty was a virgin. Given how defensive he seemed about his father's remark, Grimmjow suspected that he was. _God, to be the first one shoving my cock into that ass would be heaven. _He shifted, feeling his cock begin to stir.

"Sounds like-" Grimmjow started when his voice was abruptly lost to him.

Oh god…

His beauty had taken off his sweater!

Grimmjow had to shut his mouth to keep the drool from pouring out of it as his eyes feasted upon the sight of his beauty wearing a tight black tank top that clung to his chest. There was more skin for his eyes to explore now, and he was pleased to find that his beauty must work out. The muscles on his arms weren't completely bulked up, but were just the right size for his lithe form.

_Fuck, I need to get him home, _Grimmjow thought to himself. His cock was becoming harder, and his pants were getting a little too tight. He wanted nothing more than to tear off his beauty's clothes and fuck him against the counter.

"Oh sorry, it was getting a little warm in here." His beauty smirked devilishly as if he knew what he was doing to Grimmjow. His beauty apparently had a dark side. Well that would have to be tamed, and he was just the lucky bastard to do it!

"Ku?os?i-kun, can you take me home?" Grimmjow's eye twitched when the orange-haired bitch from earlier came up and sat down on the other side of his beauty. What the fuck was her problem? Couldn't she see that he and his beauty were having a good time? She could walk home and get kidnapped for all he cared!

"Can't you have someone else take you home?" beauty muttered, sounding just as annoyed as he was at being disturbed. Grimmjow smirked triumphantly. _Take that, bitch!_

"But Ku?os?i-kun, everyone else already left and you promised you would take me home," the bitch whined, and Grimmjow had to suppress the urge to smack her away. He'd never hit a woman (mainly because his sister would kick the crap out of him), but in this case he was willing to make an exception.

"Fine." His beauty sounded defeated, and Grimmjow's heart clenched. The night was still young and there was so much he wanted to do with his beauty. Up against the wall, on the counter, against the window, on the bed, on the floor; there were so many different ways to fuck his beauty into oblivion that he wanted to try! "I'll meet you by the car," beauty told the bitch, who now had a cheerful smile on her fucking stupid face.

"Thank you, Ku?os?i-kun!" Grimmjow clenched his hands into fists and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from jumping over his beauty and punching the bitch away. The urge got even worse when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. No one, and he meant no one, touched HIS beauty!

"Sorry we have to cut the night short," beauty said, scratching the back of his head apologetically. Grimmjow's eyes softened. It wasn't his beauty's fault; it was his stupid friend's! Beauty turned to the bartender. "Hey, you have a pen?" The bartender wordlessly rolled one across the counter.

"Maybe we can meet up again sometime?" his beauty suggested, taking Grimmjow's left hand and writing his name and phone number down. Grimmjow looked down at the name and number, feeling slightly better with the knowledge that this wouldn't be the last time he and his beauty met. The next would be much more romantic than a few drinks in a fruity pink dance club, and would end with his beauty screaming his name as he fucked him into the sheets!

"Ya can count on it." Grimmjow smirked and stood up the same time his beauty did to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer. "How about something to remember me by?" he suggested. His beauty made no protests, and was in fact the one who moved first to lock his soft lips against the blue-haired man's.

Grimmjow felt his heart jump in his chest when he heard his beauty moan against his mouth. It was like music to his ears. He took his beauty's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it, enjoying the way he tasted of fresh strawberries. Finally, he released the imprisoned lip and ran his tongue against his beauty's lips in a wordless request for access which was quickly granted. He was surprised to meet the slight resistance of his beauty's tongue that seemed to fight for dominance. Ah, his beauty would not go down without a fight, would he? Impossibly, that made him even more attractive. Their tongues dueled and wrapped around each other until he forced the other's tongue into submission and gained access to his beauty's mouth. He felt arms wrap around his neck and pull him even deeper into his mouth, hands tugging on his hair to encouraging him to continue. God, his beauty was sin incarnated! He could have spent the entire night devouring his beauty and if it wasn't for the fucking jealous bartender, he would have continued to do so.

**Present**

Grimmjow opened his eyes and stared down at his hand. "FUCK!" he swore, and immediately pulled back the curtain and ran out of the bathroom. He had to find a piece of paper and fast before the rest of the number disappeared!

_God Damnit! Why the hell did I fucking wash it off?_ He berated himself as he slid into the kitchen, nearly falling onto his ass when his wet feet hit the floor. He raced to the junk drawer and pulled it open, tossing aside useless junk with frustration and grinning like a madman when he found a piece of paper and slammed it on the counter. He glanced down at his hand again and started writing what he could make out from the smudged writing.

**I C I O K U O S I **

**0 1 5**

…?

Grimmjow stared at the number and pounded his fist into the counter. Damnit, how could he forget beauty's name? Furthermore, how the hell was he supposed to find him with only three digits of his phone number? He stared at the paper in defeat, a sense of horrible loss welling up at the realization that he might never see the orange-haired beauty again.

His eyes suddenly narrowed and he stood up straight and shook his head, causing water to splatter everywhere. No, he wouldn't give up! He would find his beauty even if he had to search every last inch of this town!

He'd have his beauty no matter how long it took!

* * *

**Any good?**


	2. Blue Devil

Wow, thanks so much for the wonderful response to this story! *glomps you all* I really appreciated the feedback ^_^

Special thanks to my super beta-reader **Panruru** for checking this chapter over!

Warnings: Grimmjow's a potty mouth.

* * *

Grimmjow quietly opened the door and stuck his head into the break room. It was empty, so he slipped inside and quickly clocked in. His eye twitched when he saw that he was ten minutes late; he knew his boss would notice when it came time to put together the payroll. The bastard would probably take off thirty minute's or even an hour's worth of pay. Hell, Grimmjow was surprised he hadn't been waiting in the back, sipping his tea and keeping an eye on the door just to make the blue haired man squirm.

He went through the door leading to the shop and spotted Szayel sitting behind the counter, going over the newest customer's records on the computer. The pink haired man glanced up when Grimmjow entered and shook his head. "Late again. You really need to get a better alarm clock," he said with a smirk. Grimmjow punched him in the shoulder, causing him to nearly fall off his stool.

"Damn, what is your problem?" Szayel muttered as he rubbed his arm, hoping it wouldn't bruise. The other man said nothing and walked past him, putting his hands behind his head and tensely clutching his hair. "If you're worried about the boss finding out, don't. I had Yammy go in there to ask him why he'd been cheated out of a few hours on his time sheet. He should be in there for another twenty minutes or so, and I can always fix the time clock," he assured his friend.

"Fuck that, I don't care what that fruit thinks of me. I got another problem," Grimmjow muttered. He looked back at Szayel, his eyes suddenly brightening. Of course! Szayel was the biggest nerd he knew, and a fucking genius with computers. Perhaps he'd be able to find the location of his beauty!

"Don't tell me, your ex-boyfriend is back in town and you woke up with him in your bed?" Szayel asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. _Oops, no, wait, that was me,_ he thought privately, chuckling to himself.

"I met this guy last night, and he was perfect. You couldn't find a flaw anywhere on him. His hair, his eyes, his lips, those slightly muscular arms, that ass, the way he fit perfectly in my arms..." Grimmjow sighed, not even caring that he sounded like a high school girl talking about the latest boy band or sparkling vampire movie. If Szayel (or anyone else, for that matter) saw his beauty, they'd be drooling the same way he was.

"Really. Did you ask him out?" Szayel asked curiously, propping an elbow on the desk and resting his chin against the back of his hand.

"Well, that's the fucked up part. I only have part of his name and number," Grimmjow said in defeat, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced down at the back of his hand, gazing sadly at the faded black ink that lingered on his hand. He would give anything, a hand or a foot, to go back in time and stop himself from washing it off.

"So what's his name? Maybe I can look it up in the computer," Szayel suggested. He clicked the mouse a few times and moved his hands to the keyboard, looking at Grimmjow expectantly.

"I don't know. I mean literally, I only have half a name," Grimmjow muttered, putting his hand down on the desk so the pink haired male could see the smudged, barely legible writing on the back.

"Oh." Szayel adjusted his glasses and stared down at the faded ink for a few moments before looking back up at his coworker. "Why did you write it on your hand? Couldn't you have found a piece of paper or something?" he asked, and immediately realized it had been a mistake. The blue haired man's eyes darkened and Szayel knew he'd have no problem knocking his lights out, at work or not. Luckily, he was saved when the door to the front office opened and a large, dark skinned male walked out scratching his head in confusion.

"Szayel, the boss says I wasn't cheated. He said he gave me too many hours so he deducted seven," Yammy complained to the pink haired man, who sighed in annoyance. Normally the giant troll would bother Ulquiorra, but the lucky little goth was off for the day so he was the one who had to suffer from Yammy's stupidity. It seriously surprised him that the man had lived as long as he had.

"Sorry, my mistake." Szayel waved his hand dismissively and turned his attention back to Grimmjow. "Well, can you describe his features? Hair color, eye color, age, anything?" he asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yammy asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his giant coworker; he was really not in the mood. Still, on the bright side, if he wanted to take his frustration out on Yammy the idiot probably wouldn't even realize what was happening.

"Grimmjow met someone last night but he can't remember his name or number," Szayel explained with a smirk, ignoring Grimmjow's menacing glare. He knew his glasses would probably be broken later (along with his nose), so it was better to get his kicks in while he still could.

"Hahahaha, you can't remember his name! Even I can remember the people I met a night before!" Yammy's laugh echoed throughout the room and Grimmjow gritted his teeth, mentally debating who to run over first.

"No you don't," replied another man as he yawned. They turned to see Stark snoozing in the backseat of a Mercedes Benz they were working on later. "And before you even ask, I didn't see the guy you were with," Stark said before Grimmjow could open his mouth.

"Now then, describe him and I'll see if I can find anyone in town who matches that description," Szayel ordered, putting his hands back on the keyboard.

"He shouldn't be too hard to find. He has beautiful soft orange hair, beautiful brown eyes..." Grimmjow smirked as he began describing his beauty.

"You don't need to add the word 'beautiful' to everything. I get the idea; you think he's hot and you want to screw him," Szayel interrupted.

"Whatever. He said he was twenty-one, or was it twenty-two? Fuck, I can't remember," Grimmjow cursed. He slammed his fist into the desk, startling the pink haired man.

"Is he real or are ya makin' him up, Grimmy?" a new voice asked, and all four men groaned in irritation at the sight of Ichimaru Gin walking towards them before swinging an arm around Grimmjow's shoulder. From his short silver hair to his eleven and a half size shoe, the man was a creep. Even worse, he was the boss's pet.

"Fuck off, ass kisser," Grimmjow muttered under his breath, resisting the urge to punch the weirdo in the face. However strong the desire, he knew that if he gave in to it he could kiss his job goodbye.

"Aw, now that's not fair comparin' me ta Ulqui-chan. I ain't that bad." Gin leaned against him and Grimmjow dug his nails into the palms of his hands, ignoring the sting of pain as he broke skin. It was better than the alternative.

Luckily, Gin either got the hint or could sense the boss was in need of him, and he let go the of blue haired man. He waved cheerfully at the others before going into the office and shutting the door behind him. _How come we have to take a fucking drug test and he doesn't? _Grimmjow thought to himself bitterly.

"So, is there anything else you can tell me about this person?" Szayel asked, turning the screen around so Grimmjow could get a look. His eyes widened when he saw Szayel's results: eighty-three people lived in Karakura Town who were in their twenties and had orange hair and brown eyes.

"_What the fuck_!" he exclaimed. Szayel turned the screen back around and frowned at it.

"I know, I had no idea this many people with orange hair lived in this town. I have yet to see one," Szayel mused, and started trying to find images of the people listed.

"Why don't you try asking Nnoitra or Ulquiorra?" Stark suggested. "Maybe one of them saw this guy last night." His eyes drooped he went back to snoring.

Grimmjow looked over at his friend with consideration and pulled out his cell phone. He had just begun texting Nnoitra when the boss's door opened. "Grimmjow, can you tell me what the policy on cell phones is here?" He cringed at the voice and glanced over to see his boss standing there with a raised eyebrow. Gin stood behind him with an aggravating smirk.

"Can't remember," Grimmjow muttered to the amusement of the brown haired man, Sosuke Aizen.

"Well then I'll have to send the company policy packet home with you again, and I expect you to be able to recite it to me by tomorrow," Aizen told him, and watched with satisfaction as his employee cursed under his breath.

"Y-y-yes, sir," Grimmjow growled, his anger reaching new peaks. There was only one way he'd be satisfied now: if he had his beauty in his arms by tonight, he could just forget about his asshole of a boss. Hell, he'd fuck his beauty on top of the fucking employee manual.

"Good. I'll expect you in my office tomorrow morning by eight o'clock." Aizen smirked, knowing full well that it was Grimmjow's day off. He watched as his employee turn beet red from rage. If the blue haired man hadn't been so young and healthy, Aizen would have worried he'd have a heart attack. "Gin, come with me," he ordered, though he knew the silver haired man would follow him anywhere with or without his command.

"Motherfucker," Grimmjow cursed, not even caring that the two men weren't all the way out the door yet. He was at the end of his rope. Even Yammy could tell that it wouldn't be smart to mess with the infuriated man at the moment.

"Er, why don't you try calling? Maybe they remember," Szayel suggested, trying ease his friend a little (and before Grimmjow decided to take his anger out on the garage, or worse, Szayel).

"Damn well better remember," Grimmjow muttered as he took his phone out again and scrolled down to Nnoitra's number. He waited for the phone to ring and glanced over at Szayel and Yammy. They turned their heads, carefully avoiding looking in his direction.

"What?" Nnoitra finally answered, and not in the best of moods. Guess Tesla had kept him up all night, though knowing his friend it was probably the other way around. "Ya better start speaking or I swear I'll come down there and kick your ass for waking me up," he growled into the phone.

"Do you remember the guy I was with last night?" Grimmjow asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I don't even remember you being there, much less some bimbo you picked up," Nnoitra replied, and Grimmjow bristled. _No one_ spoke about his beauty like that. He made a mental note to punch Nnoitra in the face later … though, come to think of it, he still might need his help finding his beauty. Okay then, _after_ he found his beauty he was going to punch him in the face.

"Whatever, let me talk to Ulquiorra," Grimmjow demanded. His eye twitched when Yammy picked up a power tool and started making a racket, presumably just to irritate him.

"No, you come over here and _you_ wake Ulquiorra up. The last time I woke him up, he broke my pinky finger," Nnoitra replied, refusing point blank.

"You're such a pussy," Grimmjow said, and hung up before Nnoitra could retaliate.

The search was not going well so far, but he refused to give up. He had only met his orange haired beauty last night, and he doubted his beauty would be expecting him to call right away. Hell, guys were supposed to wait a day or two before calling, so he still had some time. He'd find his beauty before then, before his beauty forgot about him, and most importantly, before any other suitors tried to chase after him. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. He'd beat them into a coma if they dared to go near his beauty! Beauty was his and his alone!

* * *

"Motherfu-" the two older men heard as they left the shop, Gin snickering at Aizen's side.

"He sure is fun to tease, ain't he?" Gin commented, a large, evil grin spreading across his face.

"That he is. Now, tell me more about what you heard," Aizen said as they walked to the end of the parking lot and waited for the cars to pass so they could walk to the Starbucks across the street.

"Yeah, heard him talkin' about findin' some orange haired guy, says he's beautiful," Gin replied, his grin dimming slightly as they reached the other side of the street. "Why ya so curious about who the blueberry is after? Ya not thinkin' of leavin' me for him, are ya?" he asked, trying to hide his anxiety. He' d only told Aizen about what he'd heard because he thought his boss would get a kick out of it. He hadn't expected him to be so interested.

"I wouldn't dream of it. " Aizen smirked as Gin opened the door to the coffee shop and they walked inside. A short girl with raven hair was cleaning a table, and she gave them a cursory glance before going back to her work. Neither men paid much attention to her as they made their way to the counter to place their order.

"How can I help you?" asked a tall redhead who had wiry hair pulled back into a ponytail and a yellow bandana wrapped around his head.

"I'll have a grande tazo orange blossom tea," Aizen said, and Gin ordered an espresso. As Gin waited for Aizen to finish paying for their drinks he spotted something, or rather someone, rather interesting.

"Hey Ichigo, did you get those orders?" the redhead nagged his orange haired coworker, who was checking his phone for any missed calls. It was the seventh time he'd checked that morning, but he still hadn't gotten any calls.

"Huh, what were they again?" Ichigo asked his coworker and friend, Renji, who face faulted at the confirmation that his friend hadn't been paying attention, again.

"You were checking your phone again, weren't you? You better make sure Urahara doesn't see or ... well, you know," warned the petite black haired girl, finishing with the tables and going to the sink to wash her hands.

"I'm just waiting for a phone call. I met someone last night." Ichigo sighed happily at the memory of the handsome devil he'd met at the club. His heart melted just thinking about that deep voice, that wild blue hair, those piercing blue eyes that stared into his very soul, and every other desirable aspect of his blue devil.

"You met someone at _that_ club? Are you sure they're sane?" Renji asked as he absently started brewing the tea and espresso for the customers. He remembering getting a call from his brown haired friend, Keigo, the previous night, saying that he, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu were going to the newest dance club again and wanting to know if he and Rukia would join them. After going there the night it'd opened, though, he'd sworn he'd never step foot in that place again. It surprised him that Ichigo had gone again, especially considering how some guy with bells in his hair and a pink haired girl on his shoulder had tried to molest him the first time. He'd been lucky to get away with all his clothing still intact.

"He seemed normal, and he was really good looking." Ichigo smirked, which was started to freak Renji out. It was rare to see his friend without a scowl. This guy must have been pretty special to get a reaction like this out of him.

"What's his name?" Renji asked as he finished making the tea and waited for the espresso machine to finish.

"Uh…." Ichigo stared at Renji, dumbfounded. _Fuck, what was his name?_ he cursed to himself, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember.

_"Oh sorry, I forgot, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he introduced himself, and held out his hand to the handsome blue devil sitting next to him. He couldn't believe his luck. Everything about this guy was flawless. He must be god's gift to men. The blue haired devil smirked at him then, and he could feel all his blood rushing down south. _

_"Gr?mj?w Ja?ge?ja?u?z." His heart fluttered when the blue devil's strong hand took his. _

"...It started with a G," Ichigo said finally, blushing at the realization that he'd forgotten the handsome blue devil's name. _Well he has my number, so I guess I'll find out when he calls, _he thought to himself. Suddenly insecure, he amended, _If he calls. _

"Oh my god. You really are hopeless," Renji muttered as he put lids on the drinks.

"_I'm_ hopeless? You're the one who sat home alone rocking yourself to sleep because Byakuya forgot about your date," Ichigo shot back, and Renji turned around and glared at him. _Oh yeah, I know and so does everyone else. You want to keep going? I can always bring up the time you peed on the carpet in kindergarten and blamed it on Keigo, _he thought to himself, just waiting for the redhead to make his next move.

"Would you two shut up and give the customers their drinks? They've been waiting forever," they heard before the petite girl, Rukia, stomped on both of their feet to try and shock some sense into them.

"He started it," Renji muttered as Ichigo took the two cups in his hands and walked around the counter.

"Here, sorry about that," Ichigo apologized to the two gentlemen as he sat their drinks on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked, and fidgeted with the hem of his apron when both men started eyeing him.

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Aizen smiled at the orange haired youth, who nodded before turning and going back around the counter.

"Mmm, ya sure ya don't want to try some strawberry muffins? He has some nice ones." Gin licked his lips as he checked out their server's ass, causing Aizen to chuckle. "So ya think that's the kid the blueberry has his eyes on?" he asked, pulling the lid off his expresso before taking a sip.

"I had a vague idea it was him," Aizen revealed, and put both hands around his tea to warm them up.

"Ya gonna tell him? I mean, he'll find out eventually anyway," Gin said, setting his espresso down and glancing back over at the orange haired youth who was checking his phone yet again.

"No, I think we'll consider this payback for that picture he made," Aizen replied, his voice laced with a hint of bitterness. A month ago a picture had been spread around the office of him wearing a butterfly suit. He hadn't been very amused, to say the least. Luckily, he'd been able to get Ulquiorra to tell him who'd created the picture without much effort.

"This should be fun. Not ta mention, we get to watch the blueberry's little treat whenever we want." Gin grinned as he propped his elbows on the table and continued to ogle Grimmjow's orange haired beauty.

* * *

A/N: thanks a lot Kubo, ya just destroyed a bunch of fanfics. I'm pretty sure Ichigo has evolved into a seme thanks to 420!

Chapter 3: **Blue Devil vs the Albino Rat**

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed and please review!


	3. Blue Devil vs the Albino Rat

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter *hugs* I really appreciate the feedback! Also, I decided on changing the name to this story since the phone number doesn't really have anything to do with it and just go by what Grimmjow has nicknamed Ichigo.

Trojan – when you grow some balls to login to flame me, then I'll respond to you…prick.

Special thanks to the super awesome **Panruru** for beta-reading this chapter! *hugs*

Warnings: mini-violence and language.

* * *

**Next Day - Outside the Las Noches Auto Repair Shop**

"Where the fuck are you going?" Grimmjow growled at Ulquiorra, who was waiting for some cars to finish passing so he could cross the street. He'd met with his friends at work, and after they got off they'd separated into groups to find his beauty. Szayel had printed off a list of every person in Kurakara Town who might possibly be his beauty, but unfortunately, there were over twenty young men with orange hair and brown eyes who had a phone number that started with 015. They had split into four groups consisting of Stark and Lilinette, Nnoitra and Tesla, and Szayel and Yammy, while he was stuck with Ulquiorra who was already pissing him off. "The car's the other way." He pointed towards the parking garage, but the quiet, pale male chose to ignore him the way he usually did.

"I need some tea before we start," Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow groaned but followed the smaller man across the street. Ulquiorra was a major kiss ass, but he hadn't realized the black haired man's obsession had gotten so bad he was drinking the crappy tea their boss was so obsessed with.

"I fucking hate Starbucks," Grimmjow growled under his breath as they crossed the street. He continued grumbling when Ulquiorra shut the door in his face, not bothering to hold it open. This was a complete waste of time, and these were precious moments he could be using to devour his beauty's soft lips before moving into the bedroom to ravish the rest of him.

He stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at a group of people standing around a figure wearing a long black wig. Bandages were being wrapped around his torso, arms, neck, and mouth, and a blindfold was tied tightly around the person's eyes. Standing near him was a midget with black hair and a red haired freak who was missing eyebrows, both wearing the Starbucks employee uniform.

"Mmmm," the figure tried to speak, but his voice was muffled by the bandages.

"Renji, get the customers while I finish," the midget ordered the eyebrowless freak.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the small group. Hallowe'en wasn't for another month and they were already getting started? How sad were their lives? He turned his head to see Ulquiorra ordering a blossom cherry…whatever it was called. He wasn't into those prissy drinks; he liked his coffee without any fancy words around it.

He turned his attention back towards the midget bandaging up the pathetic human underneath, and tilted his head as he looked at the tight black pants the guy was wearing. He had to admit, the guy had a nice ass. His eyes wandered up the torso covered only by dark bandages, and observed that the guy seemed to be in pretty good shape. To be honest, the costume didn't look that bad; but still, who was sad enough to put their costume together a whole month early?

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as his eyes were drawn back to those tight jeans hugging that nice ass. He had to concentrate on finding his beauty! This freak was nothing compared to him! Nothing could compare to his beauty's wild orange hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, smooth skin, and those soft, delicate lips that nearly made him groan just from thinking about them. They really needed to go, NOW!

"Now we can leave," Ulquiorra said, finally getting his tea just as Grimmjow was about to lose his patience. The black haired man ignored the grumbling coming from his coworker and followed him out the door.

"This is perfect!" Rukia took a step back from her friend just as Renji came over to gaze at their friend's costume. It did look pretty cool.

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned, and finally took the blindfold off his eyes so he could see what his costume looked like.

"It still looks like it's missing something," Renji commented while looking Ichigo over. He'd considered taunting his friend since the bandages rendering him mute made this the perfect opportunity; however, he was still able to move around, and would still be able to kick his ass.

"He threw the bunny ears and tail away." Rukia sighed with disappointment and kicked at the floor. He would have made the perfect bunny of death!

"Not in a million years," Ichigo muttered after pulling down the bandages so he could finally speak. He'd lost count of how many times over the years the petite girl had tried to turn either him or Renji into a rabbit. There was only one unlucky bastard that had ever fallen victim, and it was her rich snob of a brother, Byakuya, who had only complied to cheer her up.

He something buzz and saw his phone light up and vibrate across the table. He snatched it up and groaned when he saw the caller id, but flipped it open anyway. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Now is that any way to greet your big brother?" Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Where's the love, King?" his albino brother teased, and Ichigo sighed as he sat down at one of the tables, thankful that Urahara was off today keeping his 'kitty' occupied. Even so, he shuddered at the thought.

"When you try to scare off my friends, yes. Keigo won't come within a ten mile radius of me if you're with me, and don't even get me started on what you did to Orihime! I'm surprised she didn't call the cops on you," Ichigo grumbled, remembering the last time he'd introduced his brother to his friends (aka the worst idea EVER). It wasn't that he didn't love his brother; he did. The two of them had shared a room all their lives until Shiro had moved out. However, he had an annoying tendency to scare off all of his friends, well at least the "weaker ones" as he put it. There were very few that were able to stand Shiro. Some, such as Chad, just shoved a hand over the albino's face to get him to shut up or kneed him like Rukia had after he'd commented on how small her tits were, but others were driven off completely.

"Che, not my fault you hang out with a bunch of pansy ass wusses. Ya need to find better friends, King. Not to mention, all of your ex-boyfriends are a bunch … _watch where you're going, asshole_!" Ichigo pulled the phone away from his ear and winced at his brother's shout.

"Yo, King, ya still there?" Shiro asked, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I'm here," Ichigo sighed, leaning his elbow on the table.

"I'm gonna stop by your work; I'm just-"

"_You motherfucker_!" Ichigo's eyes widened when someone shouted and he heard a loud thud. He couldn't say he was surprised that his brother was getting into a fight; it happened regularly. All it took was one wrong word or even a look and he was in your face. The only exceptions to the rule were his sisters, Karin and Yuzu, and himself. Even their father got a fist from Shiro now and then, but then again, all the siblings had beaten the crazy old man a few times growing up.

"I'll call ya back later; _this bitch needs to die_!" Shiro shouted, and the line went dead. Ichigo blinked, pulled his phone away from his ear, and checked his messages. He'd received texts from his friends and family, but he still hadn't gotten anything from any unknown numbers. He'd even checked his voicemail a few times, hoping the phone had glitched and hadn't notified him that there was a message from the blue devil he'd met the other night, but it remained empty.

Ichigo sighed, flipping his phone shut and staring sadly at the floor. Had he sounded too desperate? Maybe he'd talked about himself too much, or maybe the gorgeous man just hadn't really been interested. His heart nearly stopped and his chest ached at the thought. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so interested in a guy. His devil was perfect: hot body, sexy voice, and he had actually seemed like a nice guy. _I probably sounded too desperate. No wonder he wasn't interested. _

**A few blocks over**

"A-are you sure this is the right place?" Tesla panted, out of breath as they ascended yet another flight of stairs in the tall apartment building. Apparently, an orange haired male lived in room 15 on the eleventh floor. Why this place didn't have an elevator was beyond the blond man. The people who lived in this building had to be in very good shape.

"Are you questioning me?" Nnoitra turned as he reached the top of the stairs and glared at the blond, who shrunk back slightly.

"No, of course not!" Tesla shook his head quickly. The last thing he needed was for Nnoitra to throw him down the stairs. It wouldn't be the first time, either.

"Good. Now shut your trap; we're finally here," Nnoitra growled as he pushed the door open to reveal a long hallway. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to his boyfriend bitching; he seemed to be doing it more often lately and it was getting on his nerves. He swore, every time he turned around, Tesla was there. He'd even gone so far as to start dressing like him, and it was getting annoying. If the other man wasn't such a good lay, he'd have been done with him already.

He was feeling doubly irritable since he'd been dragged into hunting for Grimmjow's pet since the bastard had lost him. Tch, if he wasn't going to get laid he didn't see the point. However, he owed Grimmjow for bailing him out last month. This had better cover it! He had to snicker, through, when he looked down at the name of the guy who might be Grimmjow's 'beauty': Ichigo Kurosaki. If this was the guy, Grimmjow's love was a freaking fruit!

"Who're you?" he heard from behind him when the door to one of the apartments opened and a bald man wearing a white robe that reached down to his thighs stepped out with a bag of garbage.

"None of your business, bowling ball," Nnoitra muttered to the man, and dragged Tesla along to hurry him up. He just wanted to find the apartment and either drag off Grimmjow's little fruit or punch whoever was behind the door for not being the one they were looking for.

"What did you call me?" bowling ball asked as he dropped the garbage, making Nnoitra turn around. Baldy was starting to get annoying. At the very least, he could have put some pants on!

"What, you're deaf too, bowling ball?" Nnoitra snorted at the bald man, who snarled at him and stepped forward menacingly. The tall, black haired man couldn't help but grin. Good. He'd been needing a way to release his pent up frustration. Hopefully this guy would put up a good fight!

Just as he was about to get started, the bald man stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in horror as he gazed at something behind Nnoitra. Baldy took a few steps back, and Nnoitra heard a childish giggle. "Hi Baldy!" A little girl with pink hair skipped over towards bowling ball, making him back up further. Nnoitra tilted his head to the side. Sure, he hated kids as much as the next person, but what was so threatening about this one?

"What's the matter, pansy? Finding an excuse to back out?" Nnoitra smirked at the bald man, who glared at him in response. The little girl turned to him and smiled happily before skipping over and staring up at him as if assessing him. "What do you want, brat?" he sneered.

"You look like a lot of fun! It's been a while since Kenny's found someone to play with!" the little girl cheered happily, and Nnoitra had to resist the urge to kick the brat. Stupid child protection services. The last thing he needed right now was to end up in jail 'cause of this little snot and her friend 'Kenny'.

"Why don't you beat it before–" Nnoitra snarled at the kid before a shadow loomed over him and he heard the faint jingle of bells. He peered over his shoulders at a man that was a little shorter than him, but not by much. He had a scar over his eye and hair that stuck out in spikes with a little bell on the end of each. He was dressed like a security guard and looked like he was getting ready to go to work.

"Yaaay, Kenny! This is Pencil! You guys can play together!" the snot said, and Nnoitra narrowed his eyes. This guy didn't look that tough…

"What are you staring at, jingle bells?" Nnoitra muttered. He saw Tesla moving away nervously; the little shit was ditching him! He'd deal with him later after he kicked this guy's ass.

"Ya look too small to put up a fight," 'Kenny' said as he shoved Nnoitra aside, making the small girl frown. Maybe Pencil wouldn't be a good playmate for Kenny after all. However, Pencil quickly started looking pissed, and he shoved Kenny into the wall just as Baldy cowered away into his apartment.

"Heh." Kenpachi smirked as he pushed himself off the wall and licked his lips. Work be damned; maybe this twig could put up a decent fight. The last time he'd had a good fight was when he'd fought with his neighbor, Ichigo, and that had been over a year ago. Ever since, the little bastard always snuck out before he could catch him. "This might be fun." Kenpachi grinned as he charged at Nnoitra, not caring if the neighbors complained. With any luck, this would be one hell of a fight!

* * *

Across town, Stark sat on a bench in the park with his legs spread out in front of him and his head tipped back as he snored. Lilinette had gone into a fit about wanting to go to the park since her mother never took her anymore, and had even threatened to knee him somewhere sensitive if he didn't. Wanting to avoid the agonizing pain, he'd dropped the brat off in the park and was now resting on a bench while she played with some of the other kids.

"Is he dead?" a little boy asked his friend as the two eight-year-olds approached the sleeping man. Both children stared at him as a bee landed on the man's nose. Their eyes widened with the expectation that in a couple moments the man would scream in pain from a bee sting; however, the bee quickly became so bored with the man that it left him in peace, ruining the children's fun.

"My mom says that when bad things happen you're supposed to call the police," the other boy told his friend uneasily. Both turned their attention back to the man and studied him with trepidation, but just then he snorted and they let out a sigh of relief. "That was close," said the boy. He walked over to the man, leaving his friend behind.

"I wouldn't get too close to him! We're not supposed to talk to strangers," the first boy said nervously. The last thing he wanted was to be grounded again and lose his precious game system once more.

"I'm not talking to him," the second boy muttered as he climbed onto the bench. He looked down and noticed that some papers with names and addresses written on them were loosely grasped in the man's hand. The boy gazed at the man curiously before taking the papers and looking over them. "Look at this!" he whispered. He hopped off the bench, scrambled over to his friend, and shoved the papers in his face.

"It's just a bunch of addresses," the first boy said with a shrug, but his friend grabbed his shoulders and looked at him urgently.

"He could be an assassin, and these might be the people he's gonna kill!" the second boy hissed, just barely restraining himself from shouting. His friend stared at the papers in horror and then looked back at the sleeping man. They had stumbled onto an assassin!

"We've got to tell someone! Who knows how many people he could've killed?" the first boy whispered. "I wonder where he hides his guns, or maybe he breaks their necks like in that video game I have. The hero goes around punching and kicking people. Maybe he's one of those kinds," he mused out loud, but his friend shook his head.

"No, he doesn't look like he's that strong. He probably uses guns or some other weapon, like a knife, to kill them," the second kid told the first. He glared over at the man, wondering just how many people he'd killed. This sick bastard had to pay! He picked up a large rock and chucked it at Stark. "Get out of here, you jerk!" he shouted before his friend covered his mouth.

The rock hit Stark in the forehead and made the brown haired man groan as he opened his eyes to see the little brats that had attacked him. For a moment he thought it had been Lilinette who'd thrown the rock (it wouldn't be the first time), but when he saw the strange boys, he grew annoyed. He really did not like kids.

"What did you two do?" someone shouted from behind the boys, and they froze at the irritated tone. They turned their heads to look behind them, and an older girl with dark hair grabbed the ear of each from behind and gave it a sharp tug.

"_Ow_!" they both yelped, trying to break free. "That hurts, Karin!" one of the boys shouted.

Their babysitter, Karin Kurosaki, only scowled. "Apologize to him or I'll tell your mother. You don't throw rocks at people," she said firmly, and let them go. One looked up at the girl imploringly, but she crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him. "I'm waiting," she said threateningly.

"Sorry, Sir," both boys apologized, and Karin dragged them to their feet.

"Good. Now we're going home," she ordered before dragging them off, but not before giving Stark an apologetic look. The brown haired man scratched his head, still wondering what had just happened.

* * *

"Can't believe you drink that crap," Grimmjow muttered as he and Ulquiorra walked to the parking garage to pick up the pale man's car. That car was the only good thing about him; otherwise, he would have left him in the coffee shop with all the other freaks. _Heh, bet bandage boy would love him,_ he smirked to himself as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Unfortunately, trash like yourself is incapable of understanding anything about class. I prefer something more soothing than those energy drinks you have every morning which make you so agitated," Ulquiorra replied before pulling the lid off his tea and blowing on it.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I ain't agitated!" Grimmjow barked at him, but the shorter man didn't seem phased by the backlash. If anything, he seemed to have expected it.

"This is a perfect example; you cannot go one sentence without yelling or swearing. It is like you have a one-track mind and can't think of anything else. You also pace around a lot during work hours and even when we go out, you can't sit long in one spot. Maybe if you focused better, you wouldn't have been careless enough to get into this mess," Ulquiorra said, and closed his eyes as he sipped his tea.

"Open your mouth again and I'll push you into traffic," Grimmjow swore, resisting the urge to make good on his threat immediately. _Little fucker always thinks he's better than everyone else. He ain't nothing. This is why nobody likes him; he's too stuck up…_Grimmjow thought, not even noticing that the light had turned green and they were free to cross.

He finally snapped out of his stupor and followed after Ulquiorra, who hadn't bothered to wait for him and had already crossed. He glared at the black haired man. He swore, one of these days…

"Not to mention, all of your ex-boyfriends are a bunch…" he heard before he slammed into a pale man with long white hair, who cursed as he nearly dropped his phone and glared at Grimmjow with devilish yellow eyes. Grimmjow irritably continued walking, deciding to ignore the little albino rat that had just run into him and get across the street before Ulquiorra decided to drive off without him.

"_Watch where you're going, asshole_!" Grimmjow froze when he heard the albino rat yell at him and turned around, not caring that he was running out of time to cross.

_That little fucker,_ he thought to himself. He hadn't done it on purpose; he was in a hurry. But hey, if the albino rat wanted to call him an asshole, he might as well live up to the name.

"Grimmjow?" He ignored Ulquiorra's call as he began approaching the albino rat, who'd gone back to talking on his cell phone. Hell no, he was not going to be ignored!

He quickly approached the albino, and before he could turn around he grabbed him by the head and slammed him face first into a light post. He grinned as he watched the albino stagger, slightly confused about what had just happened until he turned around.

"_Now_ I'm an asshole." Grimmjow smirked at the furious rat.

"_You motherfucker_!" the albino rat shouted at him. He brought the phone back up to his ear to tell whoever was on the other end that he'd call them later before snapping it shut. He stuffed it into his pocket, then leapt at the teal haired man.

Grimmjow blocked a fist aimed for his face and jumped back before the albino could kick his legs out from under him. He had to admit, the little fucker was fast, but he was still able to dodge every swing the albino rat took at him and throw a few punches of his own.

"Ya gotta do better than that," Grimmjow taunted the albino, who sneered before taking another shot at the teal haired man. Grimmjow easily caught the fist before it could hit him, but he didn't have time to catch the other one and it connected with his face. His head was thrown to the side, and he found himself staring at the sidewalk with blood dripping from his mouth.

"What did ya say? Couldn't hear ya." The rat grinned and charged at him again, and Grimmjow snarled as he turned back around. He was done playing nice; this guy was going down!

"Enough." Ulquiorra grabbed the albino around the neck and brought him to the ground, halting his attack. If he had been annoyed earlier, that was nothing to how irritated he was now. He had thought the idiot was right behind him when he'd crossed the street, only to turn around and see Grimmjow chasing after this white piece of trash. "I assumed you were more interested in finding your 'orange beauty' than fighting, or should I let him back up so you two can continue fighting until the cops show up?" he muttered as Grimmjow wiped the blood from his lip.

"He started it," Grimmjow replied quietly, and heard a groan from the albino under Ulquiorra's foot. The little rat tried to get up, but the pale man simply stomped down on his back to make sure he stayed put.

"I don't care. Can we please hurry with this idiotic mission of yours so I can return home?" Ulquiorra asked, and finally stepped off the albino. He walked over to Grimmjow and examined the cut on his lip, raising a hand to move the teal haired man's head to the side so he could get a better look. "First, however, this will need stitches. Your lip is split open," he declared, and Grimmjow cursed, his desire to pound the albino into the pavement renewed afresh.

"I ain't goin' to a hospital," Grimmjow muttered as he followed Ulquiorra to his car. There was no way he was going into one of those money sucking factories just to come out with no liver, a blood transfusion, and some quack trying to give him a pap smear. Bleeding to death sounded much better. At least he wouldn't come out of it with a bill larger than what he made in five years.

"Fine; there is a small clinic near where I live. The doctor is odd, but he should be able to stitch your lip up," Ulquiorra replied, glancing to the side to make sure his coworker hadn't found anyone new to try to beat up. He swore, if anything else happened he was going to leave the blue haired man to his own devices and allow him to search by himself. Knowing Grimmjow, he wouldn't find this man on his own even if Lady Luck herself was guiding him.

Across the street, Shiro peeled himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He rubbed his cheek where he could feel a bruise forming and stared at the retreating couple with narrowed eyes. It wasn't the fact that that little pale bastard had taken him down from behind, nor was it the blue haired freak who had started a fight with him; it was what they had said. _Orange beauty, huh?_ Shiro narrowed his eyes. _That had better not be my brother or they'll be using a Ziploc bag to carry your remains. _

_

* * *

_

I don't know what it is, but I've been having a hard time writing Grimmjow lately. It just doesn't feel like him. Guess I need more practice.

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review!


	4. Worse is Possible

Thank you soooooo much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate the feedback! *hugs*

Special thanks my wonderful beta-reader **Panruru**!

Warning: language, Grim is really pissed in this chapter….

* * *

"It's not bad; it'll heal," Grimmjow muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he followed behind Ulquiorra. The other man rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever stop being so stupid?" Ulquiorra asked as he rang the doorbell. Grimmjow cursed at him and rubbed his jaw. It still felt a bit sore from the fight he'd had with the little albino shit that had called him an asshole. He swore, if Ulquiorra hadn't broken them up he would have wiped the floor with him.

"Whatever," he grumbled as the door opened to reveal a teenage girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders. She smiled brightly at them, then noticed Grimmjow and knew exactly what they were there for.

"Oh! Come inside," she said, opening the door wider and stepping back. She showed them down a small hallway that led to the clinic, where her father was filling out charts since he was having a slow day. It was both a good and bad thing; it was nice since few people had gotten sick or injured lately, but bad since they needed the money. Luckily, they'd just received their fifth patient of the day.

"Why don't you two take a seat?" she offered in the small waiting room. She went over to her desk to grab a clipboard with a form for him to fill out and brought it over to him. "Please fill this out while I tell our doctor you're here. I'm assuming you need stitches?" she asked, and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Wow, this girl was a genius.

"For being an idiot," Ulquiorra commented quietly, and Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the little pale freak. He swore, one more slam against him and he would slam Ulquiorra out the window. It didn't help when the stupid girl chuckled as she went into the doctor's office.

Grimmjow grumbled as he filled out the paper work. As far as he knew he wasn't allergic to anything, and he was damn sure he wasn't pregnant. He filled in his address and billing information, then signed at the bottom to consent to the doctor checking him over and to acknowledge that everything would be confidential. He didn't really care. He just wanted to go in, get his lip sewed up, and then hunt down his beauty before he grew tired of waiting for him. He could just imagine that lovely face growing worried and disappointed that he hadn't called him. He sighed. He hoped the others were having better luck than him.

"Okay sir, he's ready to see you." The girl came out of the room and held the door open for him. He rolled his eyes at the innocent look the girl gave him as he went in.

The room was a standard doctor's office. A table with paper for the patient to sit on and a board that pulled out to help the person sit on the table and give him a place to rest his feet. Two chairs sat by the door in case family members wanted to come in, but there was no way in hell he was going to allow Ulquiorra to watch as he was poked at and sewn together. He just knew the little fucker would enjoy watching him in pain. On the right side were cabinets and a sink near a window. On the wall closest to the table he was supposed to sit on was a blood pressure cuff and some other gadgets he didn't care to know about. The most disturbing part of the room was probably the colorful posters illustrating different diseases, some of which he had never heard of and certainly never wished to.

"Ah, you must be my newest patient!" A door opened and a dark haired man wearing a Hawaiian shirt with black pants and a doctor's coat walked in with a goofy grin. "I'm Dr. Isshin Kurosaki." He went over to the sink to wash his hands, then looked down at the chart his daughter had left. "Ah, so you're Grimmjow. Interesting name." Grimmjow's frown deepened at that. He was already behind and he didn't need anyone irritating him any more than he already was.

"Hmm." Dr. Kurosaki took a step forward and examined Grimmjow's lip, turning the younger man's head so he could get a better look at the cut in the light. "Ah, just as I thought; this should be nothing. Let me guess, fighting over a girl?" The doctor said knowingly, nudging him with his elbow. Grimmjow's eye twitched.

_Just shut the fuck up and sew my lip up before I split yours open,_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he lay down on the table, crinkling the paper underneath him as the doctor went to gather his equipment. He glanced to the side as the doctor opened the cabinets and pulled a few things out before heading to the sink to wash his hands once more.

He sighed and turned to stare up at the light. This whole situation would have never happened if he hadn't let his beauty go. He knew he should have insisted on driving him home or having Ulquiorra give that bitch a ride so beauty could have stayed longer. He glanced down at his hand and the barely visible number and cursed. Why hadn't he put the number in his phone the minute he had it?

Beauty wasn't like those bimbos he met for a night and would never call back. His orange beauty was special; he'd known it from the moment his eyes connected with those gorgeous, rich brown eyes. He'd never believed in that 'love at first sight' shit, and he knew he didn't have that with his beauty, but he liked him. Not just because of that gorgeous body (though that was a plus) but because of the simple fact that his beauty was normal. He didn't try to build himself up like so many others he'd dated or act like he was better than anyone. He seemed genuinely good, but there was also a spark of fierceness that drew Grimmjow to him.

"Okay, let's get started!" Dr. Isshin said excitedly, snapping Grimmjow out of his thoughts. His eyes widened at the sight of a needle, and he averted his gaze to the side. It was better not to watch. "So, does the other guy look worse?" Isshin asked as he started to sew up Grimmjow's lip. Grimmjow only cursed under his breath, wishing for the tacky doctor to shut up and hurry.

"You know, I have two sons. Both of them have gotten into so much trouble, and still do. My Shiro is very aggressive, more so than his brother, Ichigo," Isshin told him, but Grimmjow had decided it was better to tune the doctor out as he attempted not to wince at the tugging on his lip. "I've been training that boy to get stronger, especially now that he's on his own…" he continued to talk until he finished sewing Grimmjow's lip up, and smirked with satisfaction at the job he'd done. The whole procedure had taken less than five minutes and required little stitching.

"And we're all done," Dr. Kurosaki said cheerfully as he rolled his chair back to his desk and grabbed a mirror to show his young patient. Grimmjow scowled at his reflection. "Now be careful, and I wouldn't recommend getting into any more fights ... at least not for another month or so. Ya don't want to get too many scars, right? Though I'm sure the ladies dig that," Isshin laughed and slapped Grimmjow on the back, causing the young man's eye to twitch once more.

"Now then, these can come out in a week and make sure not to tug on them or bite your lip…" Dr. Kurosaki explained, but Grimmjow just wanted the man to shut up so he could continue searching for his beauty. He glanced over at the clock and scowled further when he saw it read seven. He had wasted so much time with Ulquiorra going to Starbucks, running into that albino rat, and then getting stitches, that he hadn't been able to do a thing that day!

He stood up and dug through his pocket for his phone only to find zero messages. _They had better be searching or I'll kill them,_ he swore to himself. Szayel was the only one who really had an excuse. If it hadn't been for him, he wouldn't have had any leads on where his beauty might be. Besides, he was stuck with Yammy. Not even a saint could handle being stuck with the troll without losing his sanity. Stark, the lazy bastard, had most likely fallen asleep or was currently being ordered around by his little brat of a niece. As for Nnoitra, Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if he'd just ditched the search or gotten distracted. They'd all pay if he didn't find his beauty by the end of the week!

He finally left the doctor's office and walked into the waiting room, only to find it empty save for the girl waiting behind the desk. "Where did he go?" Grimmjow growled underneath his breath. The little asshole had ditched him! _And he has the fucking car!_ He clenched his hand into a fist. This day was just getting better and better.

"Oh, your friend said that he had to leave. He said that he got a phone call from someone named Tesla saying that Noi … Noit … Noitra was in the hospital with a head wound and a broken arm. He said that you should take the bus home and he'll see you tomorrow," the girl explained, doing absolutely nothing to help him. He was going to lose another day, and now Nnoitra couldn't help with the search anymore.

_This day can't get any fucking worse!_ he cursed, and resisted the urge to punch the wall, afraid he'd break his hand and have to pay for a dented wall.

* * *

Grimmjow leaned against the window of the bus, cursing whichever being was watching over him and laughing his or her fucking ass off. He hadn't thought this day could get any worse; how very wrong he was. After making a partial payment for his treatment, he'd waited forty minutes for a bus that would drop him off near his home to finally arrive. The beginning of the bus ride wasn't so bad. It had been quiet with the exception of a few people chattering, but like with the doctor, he had tuned them out. No, it wasn't until the bus stopped and picked up a drunken ex-celebrity that the ride became agonizingly painful, especially when said drunk decided to sit next to him.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, the spirits are always with you!" a drunken Don Kanonji yelled as his head lolled to the side, his arms crossed over his chest.

Grimmjow banged his head against the window and tried to block out the smell of booze and vomit dripping off the man. Apparently, Don Kanonji had hit rock bottom after his show had been canceled. It had probably been for the best, but the only thing Grimmjow could think of at the moment was either strangling the TV producers or choking this man to death.

"Do you see the spirit, little boy? He's going to get you!" Kanonji said to the little boy in front of them, making the brat burst into tears. Wonderful. Not only did he have to put up with the drunk, but now a crying child and a mother shooting death glares at not only Kanonji, but at himself as well. He didn't want the freak sitting anywhere near him.

"Have no fear; me and my sidekick will send it to the other side!" Kanonji declared, and slapped Grimmjow on the back.

_If you don't shut the fuck up, you'll be passing onto the other side with it, _Grimmjow swore, clenching his fists more tightly. Anger was boiling up inside him almost to the breaking point. He didn't know how much longer he could go on before he exploded and just knocked the idiot out. Really, it would be doing everyone a favor.

"BWAHAHAHAHA–" Kanonji began laughing once more, and Grimmjow finally hit the boiling point and snapped on the man. He stood up and punched Kanonji in the face, sending him staggering into the aisle.

"_Shut the fuck up!"_ Grimmjow yelled, bracing himself with the seat in front of him and his own as he stood up. He swore, if the man even dared to stand up he'd kick the crap out of him. He saw the drunk moving and attempted to stand just as the bus came to a halt.

"You terrible man!" the woman with the child stood and slapped him across the face. "I don't want my child hearing such language!" she screamed, and covered her son's ears.

"He's gonna learn it sooner or later," Grimmjow muttered under his breath as more passengers got up from their seats and began crowding around. He felt someone grab him by the back of his collar and drag him to the front of the bus.

"I've already alerted the cops; they're on their way," the bus driver announced as Grimmjow passed him, shooting the young man a glare as if _he _were the problem.

_What the fuck! Seriously! This day can't get any worse!_ he thought as he tried to break free, but other passengers came to help the man restraining him while another passenger helped Kanonji out of the bus. It took only five minutes for the police to arrive.

"This horrible man attacked Don Kanonji!" a woman screamed, and Grimmjow glared at her. So what if he'd attacked the drunk? He'd been doing the world a favor by punching the idiot for making the world suffer with his horrible show and forcing everyone to hear his 'bwahaha's.

He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he bit at his stitches, hardly able to believe how stupid people were. Was everyone in the world really this fucking stupid that he was getting blamed for punching that drunk? _You know what? Fine, throw me in jail! I don't give a shit!_ he cursed to himself as the police began handcuffing him while another assessed Kanonji.

"I hope he's alright! I loved his show," a vaguely familiar voice piped up, and Grimmjow's gaze shot toward a young woman with long orange hair. She was standing next to a nerd with glasses who was rubbing her back.

_Oh my god, it's her! It's the bitch!_ Grimmjow immediately realized, and he began struggling to get away from the cops. He needed to talk to her! She was the only one that could lead him to his beauty! Of all the fucking times, why was it now that he'd found her?

"Hey, you!" Grimmjow called out, but she ignored him. He cursed, wishing that for once that he'd paid more attention when they'd met. Of course, this whole situation wouldn't even have happened if he'd paid more attention when he'd first met his orange beauty, but that wasn't important right now. He needed to get her attention before he was dragged away!

"BITCH! BITCH!" he screamed as the cops began dragging him towards the car. She finally looked up, and was surprised to see him shouting at her and calling her a 'bitch'. "Where is he? Where's beauty?" he yelled as he was shoved into the car, and continued yelling even when the door was closed on his face.

"He is certainly rude," Uryu commented as he hugged Orihime closer, trying to protect her from the rude man calling her a bitch.

"He looked familiar…" Orihime brought a finger to her chin as they watched the cop car drive away. Blue hair? Why did it look so familiar?

**An hour later across town…**

"You should have seen this motherfucker. Came at me from behind; little asshole wasn't even man enough to take me on face to face," Shiro told the story once more to his brother and his group of friends, most whom were scooted as far away from the older man as possible. Orihime had even gone to trouble of positioning herself between Chad and Renji just in case. Since Rukia was there, though, she knew she'd probably be okay even without them. The petite girl would protect her if Shiro tried anything.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ichigo yawned as he stared down at his phone, ignoring his brother and the latest Saw movie. Saw 10 or maybe it was 15, it didn't matter since they all ended the same and had the same basic plot as all the hundreds before them had.

"It's a shame that he didn't knock you out," Rukia muttered under her breath as she folded her arms. She paid no attention to the loud mouth albino and kept her gaze fixed on the television as the girl on the screen was thrown into a pit of needles. Orihime gasped with fright and covered her eyes while the rest of them watched with a bored expression.

"What'cha say?" Shiro turned in her direction and was about to approached the short girl when Ichigo kicked him in the legs.

"Sit down already," he muttered, flipping through his messages. All of them were old, unfortunately. He still hadn't gotten any new messages.

"Why ya keep lookin' at your phone?" Shiro asked, sitting down next to his brother and peering over his shoulder. He reached out to snatch the phone only to have his hand smacked away by an annoyed berry.

"None of your business," Ichigo growled and shoved him away.

"This is really starting to get sad. Maybe the guy just wasn't interested. It's time to move on," Renji told his friend, only to receive a smack on the shoulder from Rukia.

"It's not his fault the guy hasn't called back. It's the same with all you men. We give you a number and then you torture us by not calling or even forget all about us!" Rukia smacked Renji again, who scooted closer to Orihime to get away from her.

"That's it!" Orihime suddenly stood up and all eyes went to her. She raised her hand with her index finger pointing up as if she had just come up with a brilliant idea. They watched her, they waited, and more screams of terror filled the background as another blond chick with huge breasts was killed in the movie.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" Chad asked her with concern before she frowned and placed the finger to her chin in thought.

"Hm..." She tapped her chin before sitting back down, the other continuing to shoot worried looks in her direction.

"She must still be traumatized from earlier." Uryu shook his head before straightening up. "You see, on the bus ride over here this idiot that was being arrested started yelling obscenities in her direction," he explained, and received a snort from Shiro. The albino was rewarded with a nudge in the ribs from his brother.

"That's terrible, what happened?" Rukia asked, looking from Uryu to Orihime.

"I'm not quite sure. Don Kanonji was on the bus, and I was just telling Orihime about the case study that I'm working on when the man punched him." Uryu revealed.

"Poor guy. I loved his show." Renji shook his head sadly before he heard another snort come from Shiro's direction. He saw the albino cracking up and Ichigo covering his face with his hand. "What's so funny, snowflake?" he growled as he abruptly stood up, making Rukia and Orihime protest. The last thing they wanted was the night ending with a fight and someone going to the hospital with a broken nose … again.

"You would like gay shit like that, Baboonass." Shiro leaned back in his seat, a maniac grin spread across his face. Ichigo only sighed and uncovered his face to look over at his childhood friend.

"Sorry, but for once I've got to agree with him. The Kanonji Spirit Hour was the lamest show that's ever aired in the history of television. Whoever the guy was that punched Kanonji is a saint," Ichigo stated, earning a dirty look from the redhead.

"Traitor," Renji muttered under his breath just as Orihime stood up from her seat once more.

"Blue!" she called out, and received even more worried glances. Maybe it was time for her to see a specialist...

"Very nice, and what are the other colors of the rainbow?" Shiro mocked the girl, but this time she ignored his comment. Instead, she shook her head and tangled her fingers in her hair.

"No, no. Blue hair!" she said, catching Ichigo's attention. "The guy that was on the bus had blue hair!" Ichigo leaned forward as if waiting for Lassie to deliver the rest of the message. "He was the same guy you met at the bar the other night, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime finally finished, and Ichigo's eyes went wide. The others stared at him, but he ignored their stares. He felt his heart racing at the revelation that Orihime had run into his blue devil!

"Where is he? I mean, do you know where he went?" Ichigo asked, jumping from the couch and grabbing onto Orihime's shoulders. The girl was a bit shocked at his reaction, and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"They took him to the police station, why…" Uryu answered, but wasn't able to complete his sentence because the young man dashed towards the door, grabbing his car keys along the way.

"What the fuck was that about?" Shiro asked, wanting to be filled in on why his brother had taken off and left him at his friend's apartment.

* * *

Next Chapter: Will Ichigo rescue his blue devil or will Bubba get to him before that happens?

Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
